Naruto A New Way
by flowhsoj
Summary: New characters, New powers, new enemies, along with everything from the manga dont worry. Introducing Shiru future friend of Naruto gonna be a great story read and find out more review a lot if you dont likeand i will fix it.


**Chapter 1**

**The boy was young, maybe only around five years old. He sat on the ground in a daze slowly blinking and rubbing his eyes. He** **didn't really understand what just happened. Still slightly dizzy he slowly picked himself up off the ground and looked around. He was in a forest of some kind and all he could see were tall trees. They seemed to rise up forever. **

**He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a shaky groan from behind him. Startled the boy turned around to see an older man with long dark hair lying sprawled on the ground. The man watched him through his one open eye. The man slowly tried to pull himself to his knees and then collapsed again. The man was strange and reminded the boy of a snake due to his weird tongue and eyes. **

** "Come over…..here" the man asked slowly with a cough separating his words. The boy hesitated and took a step back. "Arrrgh get over here NOW!" the man yelled as he tried to drag himself over towards the boy. Frightened by the man the boy turned and ran into the bushes. **_**'damn…I never expected that jutsu to do take so much chakra I am surprised I am still alive. I just have to be patient I will find that boy eventually. I wonder what went wrong why wasn't the fourth summoned.' **_**The man thought as he rolled onto his back and relaxed, deciding to take his time and rest up.**

* * *

**A few miles away in Konoha**

A boy about the same age as the other ran through the streets ducking in and out of alleys trying to escape the mob that was following him. He still didn't know why everyone seemed to hate him so much. All he had done was walk into the store to buy a new shirt with the money he had saved up. Then before he could go two feet the owner swung a broom at him.

Scared he turned around quickly and ran out the door. In his hurry he ran into a fruit vender across the street. The man stumbled and dropped a few apples on the ground. The man slowly bent down to pick them up and turned to see who had hit him. When he saw the blonde boy sitting in a puddle next to him his face turned to anger.

"Why you little monster! Do you know what you just did; I think I will just have to teach you a lesson." By now a few other townspeople had gathered and looked down at the boy in disgust. From somewhere in the crowd a small rock flew and hit the boy in the shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. He turned around and ran down the street trying to escape and the crowd followed. It seemed like he would never escape so he slowed down and just decided to take it and get it over.

"Hey kid…psssst…..over here quick." A voice called out from a standoff to his left. Cautiously the boy jogged over and under the flaps of the stall.

"Get back here and hide, don't worry I will protect you." The older gentleman behind the counter said kindly before opening the door leading into the back of the stall. Slowly the boy walked back thinking his options through, but decided to trust the man. What did he really have to lose? In the back there was a small kitchen and a young girl maybe a few years older than him.

"Do you want something to eat?" The girl asked giving the boy a smile.

"That would be really great, but I only have a little money and I need a new shirt." The boy said sadly pulling out the tiny coins.

"Don't worry about it, today it is on the house." The man said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Really? That would be great." The boy shouted as he jumped up happily.

"Ok you just go sit at one of the seats and I will prepare you a nice big bowl of ramen." The man told him. So the boy walked back outside and sat down on a stool. The girl followed him out and leaned on the counter across from him.

"So what is your name?" she asked looking over at him as he tried to figure out how to hold the chopsticks.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name?" He asked after figuring out how to pull the chopsticks apart.

"My name is Ayame and my father is Teuchi. Together we run this ramen shop." She stated looking around the stall.

"Food's ready" Teuchi said as he walked out of the kitchen carrying a steaming bowl of Pork Ramen. He handed the bowl to Naruto and Naruto placed it on the counter and looked at it. He sat there and smelled the nice aroma and looked at the noodles. Then he grabbed a bite and ate it and instantly his eyes shot open and he smiled.

"This is the greatest food ever!" he shouted as he started inhaling the food. They spent the next few hours talking about their lives and what was going on. After a while Naruto stood up and smiled at them.

"Thank you for the food, I will come back as soon as I can to buy some more…….Now I have 3" he said the last part to himself and was about to leave when Ayame stopped him.

"Three what? She asked curiously.

"Now I have three friends you two and jiji-sama." He said as he walked out.

* * *

Outside Konoha

The boy had ran for a few minutes and then slowed to a walk. He was really scared now he had no idea where he was, who that man was, and where his mother and father were. Still thinking about all of that he sat down against the side of a tree to rest for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and didn't see the pair of eyes in the bushes looking at him. After a few minutes he heard something move off to one side, but when he looked there was nothing there. So he ignored it. A few seconds later a little black blur ran out and jumped at him opening its mouth to attack. He didn't have the time to move and watched as the thing landed in his lap and bit down on his arm and started shaking its head back and forth. After a second or two, he looked at the thing tugging on his arm and saw that it was a little wolf pup. It was black with a white tipped tail, stomach and paws. The pup was gripping down on his sleeve, luckily it was too young to have sharp teeth that could cause damage. After a minute the pup stopped and let go and looked at the boy leaning its head to one side. The boy smiled at it and gently started to stroke its back causing the pup to lay down and stretch for him.

A few hours later the there was a big rumbling in the bushes and the boy and the pup jumped up startled. Then a larger wolf came out and made a bark at the pup who then jogged over to her and followed her back in to the bushes. The boy did not want to lose his friend and followed after them. He followed them for almost half an hour when they stopped and went inside a hollowed out tree. He tried to follow when the larger fox from before came out and growled blocking the entrance. Slowly the boy backed away sadly and was about to turn back when the black pup came out and ran to him and sat down. The boy smiled and patted the pup on the head. The pup ran back to its mother and sat next to her and made a few yipps and she slowly stepped aside and let the boy inside.

* * *

Konoha

"Hey happy birthday Naruto." The third hokage said as Naruto walked into his office followed by an anbu member. Naruto smiled and thanked the hokage.

"Hey, hey, hey what did you get me?" Naruto asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"I think you will like both of my gifts very much. Here is the first one" he said handing Naruto a small envelope. Naruto took it and stared at it for a moment before opening it. When he reached his hand in he pulled out a small key.

"What is this for old man?" Naruto asked looking at the key.

"Well I heard about the incident last week about how one of the orphanage employees dumped water on your bed and wouldn't dry it for you. So I wanted to help you with that and decided to move you out of the orphanage and into your very own apartment! I will pay all your bills until you're older, this way you do not have to worry at night or any other time during the day. You can lock your door at night and keep your possessions safe. Speaking of your possessions I bought you a few things. Firstly, the apartment has two bedrooms, a bath room, a kitchen, and a living room. I have stocked it with instant ramen noodles; I bought you a new wardrobe so you do not have to wear only that orange jumpsuit. Then lastly, I signed you up for next years' academy class." He finished with a smile as he looked down and saw tears coming from Naruto.

Naruto pulled his head up and looked at the hokage with a smile, "thank you old man, this is better than I could have imagined. One more thing though. Ummm where is it?" Naruto said as he hugged his grandfather like figure.

* * *

18 months later outside Konoha

The boy slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the sun light. He tried to sit up and felt a pressure on his stomach. When he looked down he saw the wolf that he had first met in the forest laying across his chest.

"Raishuu get up." He groaned as he pushed the wolf off his chest.

"Why do you have to wake up so early all the time?" It said scratching behind its ears.

"I don't know I just wake up when I wake up." He answered as he started walking away. "Besides today is a very important day for us. I was so nervous and excited I couldn't sleep."

"Ya it is can't believe it has been eighteen months since we met."

"Where do you think we will go?" He asked as he ducked under a branch looking down at his companion.

"I'm not sure I guess it depends on what we want to do."

"It will be sad to leave this place, but I can't live in a tree forever."

They continued talking and discussing their ideas for the future until they got back home.

Time

skip to later that night

They were all gathered in a circle with him and Raishuu in the center. He knew most of them by now he recognized Raishuu's siblings Ken, Toku, Sukato and Kusuri. As he looked around he saw Aigyou and Kanyou(Raishuu's mom and dad in that order) approach them. He looked over at Raishuu who was watching his parents' approach.

He bowed in respect to the two then looked up and waited for the Enjuku to start.

"We welcome all of you today to our home in hopes that we can celebrate and honor these young boys as they turn into men. They may not be fully matured in body, but today in mind and spirit they are men." Kanyou told the crowd as Aigyou tried not to cry. (I am going for a kind of coming of age thing like a bar-mitzvah in Judaism or confirmation in Christianity) "Are there any who do not wish for these two to join our family?(Sounds like a Wedding)" Kanyou continued. When no one spoke he walked over to them and they sat up straight. He then brought a paw up and placed it on their chests. After a few seconds he removed them and stood up with a smile. "Welcome to the family you two. Firstly I want to congratulate you" he said as looking at the six year old boy. "You came to us a year and a half ago. You learned our ways and became one of us. You are the second human to ever be accepted as one of our own. You have become a son to me just like Raishuu is and I could not be prouder. I have a gift for you also." He walked a little ways off to a bush a few feet away by a tree. He pulled the bush out of the ground after a few tries. Next he dug into the ground until he connected with another hole in the ground. "This secret has been passed down through my family for centuries. It was given to us by the only other human to join our family. He asked my ancestors to pass this on to someone who we feel deserves his life's' work." With that he and three other wolves hit the tree. After a few seconds a small sound could be heard from inside the tree. It sounded like something rolling on wood they followed the sound as it traveled down the tree and into the ground. Then Kanyou bent down and grabbed a scroll from the hole and gave it to the boy. "I cannot read the human words so you will have to find someone else that can to do it for you. I hope that whatever lies within helps you greatly on your travels." Next he looked over at Raishuu. "Now for you my son, you have grown into a wonderful young man and I cannot wait to see how you will turn out as you become a full fledged adult. I would like to give you this band(Like a braclet made of vines how I pictured it). It is the symbol for member of our family and all those who have completed this part of their journey are given one. I hope that you keep it with you always." He said.

Noon the next day.

The two of them walked steadily through the woods to get to the road. After a few hours they arrived and stopped to rest.

"So do we go that way or that way" Raishuu asked looking in each direction.

"I am not sure either way will take us somewhere I guess."

"What's that?" Raishuu asked his ears perking up as he listened.

"I am not sure I can't hear anything." As the two looked around they saw a lady walking up the road heading towards them. As she got closer they could hear that she was singing. When she was closer she stopped and looked at them.

"Hi, I'm Toto" she said as she readjusted her backpack. "What are your names?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi my name is Shiru and this is Raishuu." The young boy told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am not really sure. What is in that direction?" He asked pointing in the direction that she was heading.

"The village of Konoha is that way that is where I am going." She told them.

"Would you mind if we travel with you?" Shiru asked.

"No I don't mind I would enjoy the company." She said and started walking down the road and they followed behind her. She talked to them about where they were from and was surprised at the boy's story of the past year. She told them about Konoha and about how it was a ninja village and how ninja could run fast, and jump high, and even cast jutsu which could destroy buildings. This excited the two young boys greatly.

"Why are you going to Konoha?" Shiru asked.

"Well I I have to go home sometime. I just got done gathering crystals over at a secret cave of mine."

"Why do you need crystals?"

"I use them for one of jobs. My main job is that I own an apartment building. That is my main source of money. Then on the side I gather these crystals" she said reaching into her backpack and pulling out a ruby about an inch wide and long. "Then I go home and I cut them down into nice shapes. Next I put a seal on them that allows people to store their chakra in one of these. Watch" She said. Then all of a sudden the ruby started to glow and the inside swirled. "These crystals are very valuable to a ninja." She stated as she put it back in her pack.

As the day continued on the finally saw a large wall in the distance. As they approached they were stunned by the size of the wall. They could see a taller building towards the center of the village and a mountain with carved faces in the distance.

"Welcome to Konoha" Toto smiled as she led them to the front gate.

Hey just ask me any questions down here and tell me any things I need to fix.

Plans for future.

Pairings

Sasuke x Im not sure maybe Karin

Naruto x Hinata

Shiru x Ino and Sakura "Shiru is me in the story" I want him to be with sakura, but I don't know where to put ino she could go with ino but it might be fun later to have rivalries between the two one winning out or maybe them both because shiru has to start a new clan.

Shikamaru x Temari

Choji x other random ninja from academy haven't created her yet.

Kiba x civilian

Naruto has the Kyubbi as a huge power source Sasuke has the curse mark so Shiru needed something. I don't want him to be a jinchuriki, so I Thought up the scroll. The scroll is from a man 1000 years ago who mastered chakra and was able to understand the elements and nature he as one of the original creaters of jutsu. So I want to pass on some kind of a blood line, a great chakra boost and an elemental ability to shiru.

I want Sasuke to leave but to come back after killing Orochimaru. Itachi will be good like he is in the real manga. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Want to take this story all the way from now to when they are adults and Maybe Naruto is hokage and Shiru starts his own village. Naruto and Shiru will be best friends.

Do you have any suggestions?


End file.
